Sensitivity
Sensitivity is the Sixty-Six episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix knows William's men is in his car, as his Cybernetics tracked him down, Hendrix battle them fora long chase, as he defeated many of them, as one is still up, Hendrix brings him back to Providence HQ. He interrogated William men, as Doctor Hawkins helps Hendrix. William is after the killer band, as it was Bock favourite music. Doctor Hawkins knows William is insane. Doctor Hawkins, Mario and Hendrix are in the lab, as Hendrix tries to find his next move, as the it's Hendrix's favourite band too. Derrick realise that William won't do this alone. Hendrix knows Abramovic is going after the band, as William going with him too. Bock and Dax will deal with Crane, as Doctor Hawkins goes after Tania. She knows that Tania is in the hospital, Bock will take on Crane, as Hendrix prepare to battle William and Abramovic. Hendrix asks the band that someone is coming to the band, as they are not scared. Hendrix warned them, as William and Abramovic prepares to fight, as Hendrix knows William has caused more trouble. Crane knows Bock has no skills of fighting, Crane does remember Bock, as he went mission with until he was brainwashed. Crane wants every Doctor to surrounded, Doctor Hawkins is angry that Tania stole her projects. Doctor Hawkins wants to stop her, as Tania calls her a weak fighter. She tells to Tania, that she got the black belt and she can defeat Tania. Dean knows Hendrix is here, as Hendrix warns the band killers that William is coming for the band killers, he contacts Oracle. that William's team is coming for them, as Hendrix battles William and Abramovic, Hendrix started to hide, as he attacks Abramovic. He couldn't beat Hendrix, as Abramovic couldn't handle Hendrix fast pace attacks. William was defeated but was gone, as Abramovic is defeated by Hendrix. He hopes that Doctor Hawkins do the same. Tania fights Doctor Hawkins, as she got the upper-hand. Tania got angry, as Doctor Hawkins smiles to taunt, she defeated her with a stick, with the final blow. Doctor Hawkins defeated her, as Bock fight Crane, as he nearly defeated Bock, but Crane can't do it, Bock tells him to remember, as Bock hits him. Crane knows he's been hit in the head, as Crane changed, as left to deal with other things elsewhere. Bock tells him Crane escape, as they go back to Providence HQ. Doctor Hawkins is alright, as Tania is taking care of and she got her projects saved. Bock tells them that Crane escaped, leaving William the only man left. Doctor Hawkins still working on the cure on these zombies, as Hendrix worried that it could get messy. Episode Moments * Williams' team have been capture, expect for Crane who left him, leaving William left * Killer Band have been saved by Hendrix * Doctor Hawkins rescue her projects from Tania, as it's safe Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Bock Warden * Dax Kelly * Killer Band (Quinton Fox, Dean Knight, 3 Band Members, Shelly Folly) * Providence Accord Soldiers * Killer Band Guards Villains * William Hums * Crane (M.I.A) * Tania Isley (P.O.W) * Abramovic (P.O.W) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix favourite band, since he was a teenager * William is the only team member left who still out there * Bock knows Crane, since the last mission, when was captured and was brainwashed by Bevies * Killer Band have more than 3 on their band See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Virus Arc